


[Podfic]Do You Do This Every Night With Someone Else?

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is worse than memory: it's falling blind into the unknown, and Arthur thinks that having excuses to grab onto is making it worse. Trust shouldn't be so much easier with something, someone to look at. But it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Do You Do This Every Night With Someone Else?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you do this every night with someone else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684784) by [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Ddoyoudothiseverynight.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Ddoyoudothiseverynight.m4b)


End file.
